


Autumn Rain

by SheepFace



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Autumn is the best time of year don't @ me, Confessions, Fluff, Just two guys kissing outside a sheetz, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, No Angst, Not this time anyway, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Shotgunning, Tim does get very rained on though, but not really, rating and tags will update when that is finished, there will be smut in the second chapter, they're under the overhang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepFace/pseuds/SheepFace
Summary: There was always something infinitely soothing about this time of year. Enchanting almost, the trees shifting, led by some internal clock or subtle shifts that the plants could decipher, telling them it was time to begin the preparations for another long winter. Jay and Tim hardly had the time to lavish in simple comforts, constantly on the run, but somehow, not-so-terrible days still happened. Days where they could take a little step back and pretend that things were okay. Pretend that they were at least kind of normal, when they most certainly weren’t.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Autumn Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Tim and Jay are walking back to their motel one evening after a surprisingly uneventful day of amateur investigation. Then suddenly it's raining.

There was always something infinitely soothing about this time of year. Enchanting almost, the trees shifting, led by some internal clock or subtle shifts that the plants could decipher, telling them it was time to begin the preparations for another long winter. Jay and Tim hardly had the time to lavish in simple comforts, constantly on the run, but somehow, not-so-terrible days still happened. Days where they could take a little step back and pretend that things were okay. Pretend that they were at least kind of normal, when they most certainly weren’t.

Today was one of those days that they’d decided to walk instead of take the car. Their motel wasn’t very far, and saving as much money as possible was a priority with their situation.

Was it a bad idea? Maybe, maybe not. The rain kicked up as they were walking back. Jay’s hat shielded his head from the rain, but Tim’s jacket didn’t have so much as a hood. He didn’t mention it, just letting the rain fall upon his dark hair and face.

Then, it _really_ started to kick up. Rain pelting down on Jay’s hat and back, and soaking Tim’s hair. With some convincing, they traded jackets. Jay cursed himself for feeling especially warm with Tim’s jacket wrapped around him, a familiar and almost comforting smell of smoke, lichen, and cologne clinging to the fabric like a stamp. Under the guise of tucking his face into the collar to hide from the rain and cold, he took a deep breath, sinking into the jacket more. The moss green zip-up’s hood would at least shelter Tim’s head. They continued their walk, now more of a brisk speed walk, towards a nearby Sheetz. Their figure difference really showed when they exchanged clothes. The zip-up was too long for Tim’s shorter stature, he had to bunch the sleeves up a little to keep them from covering his hands, and yet it was a bit of a tight fit around him.

Meanwhile, Tim’s jacket was baggy on Jay, making him look a little broader. They crossed the parking lot, finally sheltering under the overhang of the building, the dim red light from the glowing sign and lights from inside the store striping across their forms in the darkening light. The sun was going down, and they’d probably have to walk back to the motel at night.

That prospect wasn’t an attractive one to Jay, already a very paranoid man, the darkness only made his nerves even more jumpy. There was a reason he stuck to motels in more urban areas. Thin beams of light peeking in through the blinds to dance across the walls both from signs outside and the headlights of cars. The low rumbling of passing cars, combined with the almost nightlight effect of the light, made sleep come much easier to him than when he didn’t have it. Fidgeting and tossing and turning all night long, and silently cursing himself because Tim had enough trouble sleeping without his noisy constant movement contributing. But the burlier man never said anything outright to him about it. Not even some nights when he was typing away at his laptop, he never complained, and that somehow made Jay feel worse.

That dynamic shift always kind of felt weird to him, even if it shouldn’t have. Tim was never a super talkative person, even before from what he could remember, but he was never shy to share his piece of mind. His sudden apparent timidity threw Jay off, especially after having punched him square in the face a few months ago. 

“Hey, uh, I’m gonna head inside to get a cappuccino or something. You want anything?” Jay asked, shuffling in his spot beside Tim, both leaned against the brick wall of the building.

“Sure. Just get me, I dunno. A medium hot chocolate.” He shrugged, patting his jean pockets, Jay knew what he was looking for. He dug in the pockets of Tim’s jacket, quickly finding the pack of cigarettes and lighter and handing them over, receiving a quiet mumble of thanks.

Jay nodded and walked to the front doors, pulling one of the double doors open and walking in. The air was even chillier in here than outside, and it made the man shiver a little and shrink further into the jacket around him. He glanced around, before finding the cappuccino machine, set off with the rest of the coffee-related machinery. Lots of different flavored creamers on a rack.

Coffee usually wasn’t his thing, but cappuccinos, French vanilla in particular, were an exception. Normal coffee, and even lattes, were just too bitter for him. Brian had gotten him hooked on cappuccinos originally, and he had never really gotten over how good they were. He approached the machine, and bent down to get the cups, both mediums. Setting one up at the French vanilla spout, and another at the hot chocolate. He briefly wondered why they even had hot chocolate as an option in a cappuccino machine, but didn’t bother entertaining that train of thought for longer than he had to.

The smell was like heaven to his nose, hitting him with sweet vanilla and chocolate at the same time as he dispensed the drinks, taking them off afterward and shuffling around to set them on the counter. Putting the lids on, before taking both of them in his hands and nearing the cashier counter.

The girl at the counter looked just about as exhausted as himself, and he gave a sympathetic smile before putting the drinks down on the counter and fishing out his wallet. She read out his total and he handed over the money, sticking around to get his change before exchanging a thanks and have a nice night and leaving the store.

Tim was a little over half done with the cigarette by the time he walked out, mumbling a thanks as Jay handed his over.

Another bad thing about coffee, was that he had to _wait_ to drink it. A fact that he often forgot. Tim was used to the scalding heat of hot beverages enough that he could start sipping right away, though he still had to be careful.

Jay made a huge mistake, trying to take a drink before it had cooled off enough, immediately resulting in him spitting out the mouthful and sputtering, Tim laughing beside him as he clenched his jaw until the pain slowly subsided.

“That wasn’t very smart.” He remarked, bringing up a hand to rest on Jay’s shoulder as he wiped his mouth with the jacket sleeve.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Jay mumbled, huffing, miraculously he had kept ahold of the cup, glaring at it as though that would help speed up this process.

“Here,” Tim reached out and gestured with his hand, setting his own drink on one of the outside windowsills. Jay quirked a brow at him, but reluctantly let him have his drink, watching skeptically as Tim took a sip before setting the cup down beside his own.

Then he gestured for him to come closer, and his confusion and curiosity grew. Reaching an intensity that was followed by heat rising into his face when Tim reached up to place his hand on the side of his face, gently guiding his head down a little. Any words Jay had died in his throat quickly, with Tim’s hazel eyes fluttering closed, followed by his own when their lips met. An instant burst of endorphins that made his head feel light and chest feel like it was going to burst.

The split second he had to make the decision whether to pull back or return the kiss was more than enough. He kissed back, reciprocating with his hand coming up to cup around the back of Tim’s head. He felt a lazy nip of blunt incisors on his bottom lip, and opened up, guessing what Tim’s intentions were and being rewarded with the comfortably warm and delicately sweet cappuccino flowing from Tim’s mouth into his own. He almost snorted at the kind of absurdity of it, but at the same time, it was cute, and comfortable. Tim tasted of French vanilla and cigarette smoke. An odd, but not entirely unpleasant mixture.

Parting, Tim’s thumb stayed on Jay’s cheek, brushing delicate strokes across his reddened cheeks while the taller man leaned into the touch. A smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he let out a light chuckle,

“Thanks. I could get used to that.” He murmured, his pale bluish green eyes searching Tim’s for the affection that he felt, “If, uh, you’d want that.”

His heart filled with giddy feelings as the warmth was returned, Tim leaning forward to press their foreheads together, with a subtle nod,

“Yeah. I’d like that.” He confirmed, his tone low but affectionate.

Jay was less fearful of the dark when walking back to the motel that night, with his hand enveloped in Tim’s, sides pressed together in silent comfort.


End file.
